


Tell me (what you want from me)

by pasdesadieux



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Light soft dom! sander if you squint, M/M, Praise Kink, Swearing, Teasing, This is my very first fic please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdesadieux/pseuds/pasdesadieux
Summary: Sander knows just the way to make Robbe come undone.Or,a short drabble of Sander treating his baby right.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Tell me (what you want from me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Here it is, my very first drabble, finally uploaded! I've never written fics or anything like that before, so please go easy on me. English isn't my native language. If you note any spelling/grammar mistakes, or think certain tags should be added/changed, please let me know. 
> 
> Title of this drabble is taken from the song "How You Want It?" by Teyana Taylor. I sincerely hope you enjoy this, and would appreciate responses, either here or on my Tumblr account @pasdesadieux. Love and kisses from Uma <3

"More, Sander, I can take it-"

"Shh, angel. Easy."

Robbe lets his head fall back against the pillows with a groan. It's overwhelming, but at the same time not enough- he can never get enough when Sander is touching him, always craves more, _needs_ more, wants him so bad he can't stand it. Sander just has that effect on him, and from the way Sander is looking at him right now, eyes dark and biting at his red bottom lip, Robbe is pretty sure he makes his boyfriend feel the same.

"I don't- I don't want easy," Robbe manages to get out between laboured breaths, voice laced with desperation. He can feel how his skin is slick with sweat, the sheets sticking to his back. His cock is steadily dripping precum on his stomach, but Sander has all his attention focused on the three fingers currently buried in Robbe's tight heat. He's _such_ a sight like this, completely naked, brown curls matted against his forehead as his thighs tremble with every movement of Sander's fingers. A high-pitched whine escapes Robbe's lips when Sander curls them slightly, pressing against that spot deep inside, and Robbe pushes his hips down to take them as far as they can go. "Yeah, that's it. You're doing so well for me," Sander groans. "So good, angel."

Robbe squeezes his eyes shut and whines louder in response, the flush spreading from his cheeks to his chest at Sander's words of praise. He feels a delicious ache in his thighs, legs spread wide to give Sander full access. The burning sensation spreads to his groin, and heat keeps pooling at the pit of his stomach as Sander fucks his fingers into him. "Oh, Sander, oh, fuck, you're gonna make me-" he cuts himself off with a moan. And then Sander, the _tease_ , slides his fingers out and Robbe could cry from frustration. He's so close, _right_ on the edge, shaking with how badly he needs it. "Tell me what you want, baby," Sander murmurs roughly. "Tell me."

Robbe snaps his eyes open, his heated gaze meeting Sander's, eyes travelling down to Sander's still clothed body, and suddenly he can't stand the distance between them and starts pawing at his boyfriend in an attempt to bring him closer. "I wanna touch you, please, wanna feel you," he rasps. Sander gives him the softest smile, as if he isn't about make the younger boy come so hard he can't see straight. "You wanna sit in my lap? Does that sound good?" he suggests, tracing soft circles on Robbe's knee. Robbe just nods and scrambles to sit upright, waiting until Sander is settled with his back against the headboard before he climbs into his lap and lets his head rest on Sander's shoulder, arms coming up to circle his neck as he takes in the older boy's scent. His breath hitches when he feels Sander reach around to circle his rim, teasing just a little before slipping the fingers back in. Robbe moans helplessly at the feeling of being filled up again, hips grinding down to get that sweet, burning friction back.

"Yeah, there you go. Look at you, baby. You're always such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Sander coos in his ear. "You are, hm? Always so pretty, and all mine." He _knows_ how his words make Robbe go weak, his entire body going pliant under Sander's touch. "The prettiest boy. You're taking my fingers so well," he purrs.

Robbe keeps making these soft little noises in his throat when Sander's fingers brush against his prostate, clenching around them, and he can hear himself getting louder the closer he gets. "Just like that, baby. I know you're close. Are you gonna come on my fingers? Yeah? C'mon, use your words," he urges, just to hear Robbe say it, because he loves how wrecked his boyfriend sounds when he's like this. "Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me?"

Robbe is gasping, panting, writhing, and he buries a hand in Sander's soft locks to ground himself. "Yeah, fuck, I'm gonna come, please, let me come, _oh, Sander-_ "

Sander wraps his hand around Robbe's wet cock and gives it a few light tugs, and that's everything Robbe needs to tip over the edge, his entire body seizing up as he comes all over Sander's fist. The broken moan he gives goes straight to Sander's cock, realizing how painfully hard he is himself- but he doesn't care right now, just works Robbe through his orgasm with soft movements and gentle kisses on his neck. Finally, Robbe lets out a deep sigh and sags against Sander's chest, wincing slightly when Sander withdraws his fingers. He reaches for a tissue from the box on the nightstand to wipe off his hands before he cradles the brunette in his arms and presses a kiss into his hair. "You did so well. How are you feeling?" Robbe mumbles something against Sander's neck, making the older boy chuckle and give a soft tug at his curls. Robbe gets the hint and leans back, looking at Sander with those sweet brown eyes, filled with adoration. "What was that?" he smirks.

"Fucked out. I can't... I think you broke me," he sighs, his voice a little strained. Sander laughs at that, a flash of pride surging through him. "Oh dear. That good, huh?"

A bashful smile forms on Robbe's face. "You know it is," he answers pointedly. "But what about you? Maybe I can... return the favour?" Robbe grins as he sneaks a hand between them to palm at Sander's cock through his jeans. Sander groans and bucks his hips up, teeth gritting at the friction. "I mean, yeah, if you want to." Robbe leans in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips, eager hands already working to undo Sander's zipper.

"It'd be my pleasure."


End file.
